From Pokegirls to demigods
by The Poke-Pj-Hp fan
Summary: Misty and five other pokegirls (May, Dawn, Iris, Serena and Bonnie) end up in Camp Half-Blood. They have got a mission to do and there isn't much time to complete it, as the future of both the worlds is at stake over here. Also, Ash along with a few of his friends has to do a mission for the legendary pokemon.Would the poke-girls be able to save the worlds in time?


**DISCLAIMER: - I DON'T OWN THE CHARACTERS OR PLACES FROM POKEMON OR THE PJO AND HoO SERIES**

* * *

**Prologue:-**

Misty Waterflower was standing in an extremely dark place, which looked largely unfamiliar and somewhat creepy. She looked around, but didn't saw anyone. There was eerie silence as well as an ever-consuming darkness in the place.

"Hello! Is there anyone over here?!" Misty called out into the darkness; not exactly sure of what she expected to hear in return. She was certain though, that she was expecting some sort of an answer, because she just had an inner feeling that there was someone over here. Someone, who was watching her every move, and whose intentions weren't all that good.

Feeling a sudden sense of danger creep up her neck, Misty tried to call one of her Pokemons, especially Gyarados, who she knew would be quite useful in such a time. But her feeling of dread and fear increased as she realized that she didn't had her pokeballs with her, so it was going to be impossible to call any of her Pokemons for help.

"What are you so scared about, young demigod?"

Goosebumps erupted all over Misty's skin as she heard an extremely cold and cruel voice ask her what she was scared about.

But even in that moment of fear and confusion, Misty noticed that the said voice had called her a 'demigod'. She had never heard that sort of a term before, and wondered whatever it could mean.

"Wh-who are you? And where exactly are you hiding?" Misty asked with a little quiver in her voice, as she desperately looked around to locate the source of the voice.

"My child, I am everywhere. And as to who I am, that is something you will find out eventually anyways. That is, if you are able to survive the nearly impossible quest that awaits you in the future," the voice answered in a mysterious tone, though it was still possible to detect the hint of cruelty in it.

Misty couldn't make head or tail of what the voice was saying. So she just decided to cut to the details.

"Where am I? What exactly is this place?" she asked, trying to hide the fear in her voice.

As if in response to her question, the dark surroundings began to change form and Misty slowly realized that she was standing at the peak of some sort of a mountain.

What was even more horrifying was a crimson river of blood that seemed to be heading upwards towards the peak.

'Rivers don't flow in an upward direction, but for that matter, rivers aren't made up of blood either,' Misty thought to herself.

She was just about to ask another question to the mysterious voice, when the voice itself spoke with a hint of finality to itself, "Your future awaits you young demigod. Get ready for the sacrifice; be prepared to become my most precious pawn in this deadly game."

For a few seconds Misty almost felt as though she was falling down the peak, but then she heard someone calling her name,

"Misty! Misty, wake up!"

She felt as though someone was shaking her, and wanted her to desperately wake up or something.

'What do they mean by waking up? Was I sleeping? Is this all a dream?' she wondered to herself.

With a great effort, which made her feel as though she has plunged straight out of cold water, she opened her eyes.

Only to realize that she was in her bed, her head was paining rather badly and Daisy was standing at her bedside, with a concerned look on her face.

"Wha-what happened? How did I come back over here?" Misty asked more to herself, rather than to Daisy.

"Misty, relax," Daisy said in a soothing tone, trying to calm down her younger sister, "You just seemed to be having a nightmare, that's all."

"Nightmare," Misty repeated, wondering about it. But it felt so real, especially the smell of that blood flowing towards the peak, and the voice. As much as she tried, she couldn't remove that voice from her head. It was the creepiest thing that she had ever heard.

Just then they heard Lily and Violet calling them from outside.

"Oh! I think they want us to hurry up, today we all were supposed to clean up the gym!" Daisy exclaimed which made it look as though she had completely forgotten about it.

To be honest, even Misty had temporarily forgotten about the cleaning up of the gym, as the nightmare had totally drawn everything else out of her mind.

Now though, she remembered it quite clearly. For the first time, all the Cerulean sisters had agreed to share the chores at the gym equally amongst themselves. Something Misty was actually glad about, as she liked working with her sisters, in her opinion it made them feel more like a family and increased the closeness between them.

So today, they all were going to clean the gym and even Tracey had come all the way from Pallet Town, specifically to help them in this task.

As Misty was thinking about all of this, she felt a sudden sharp pain in her head and gasped out loudly.

"What happened?" Daisy asked, looking really worried.

"My head, it's been aching so badly ever since I woke up," Misty replied, clutching at the side of her head and wondering whether the nightmare had anything to do with her headache.

"Hmm, maybe you should take the day off today," Daisy said, observing her little sister, "Me, Lily and Violet can do the cleaning stuff, while you take some much needed rest. Though it might be a little difficult without having Tracey over here to help us, I guess," she added as an afterthought.

"Huh, what do you mean by that?" asked Misty, who couldn't quite understand the last thing that Daisy said. After all, she had herself seen Tracey arrive at the gym yesterday itself.

"Oh, looks like I forgot to inform you about that! Actually Tracey returned to Pallet Town this morning, because Ash had called him over for something important.

"Ash called him, not Professor Oak? And Tracey just went away like that?" Misty asked her feeling really confused now. And it was finally then, that it struck her, "Ash is in Pallet Town! When the heck did he returned?! And why didn't he informed me about it?!" she literally shouted, feeling her temper rising.

Usually it was a common thing for Ash to inform all of his friends whenever he returned back to Pallet Town from one of his trips, so Misty found it highly surprising that Ash hadn't informed her, and had called over Tracey for some reason.

Her anger soon got replaced by concern, as she wondered aloud, "I hope he is alright. He was in some new region, the last time we had talked to each other, so I just don't understand why he returned to Pallet all of a sudden."

"Yeah that's really surprising," Daisy spoke, "And Tracey told me before leaving, that Ash had called up Brock and Gary at his house too. And apparently all of his friends from other regions have also been invited."

Okay, so now Misty's legendary temper was back with full force. Ash invites _all_ of his friends, except her? Nope that was the greatest definition of injustice according to her, and she wanted to get to the roots of this matter as soon as possible.

Momentarily forgetting about her headache, Misty was thinking of heading out straight into the lobby of the gym and video-calling Ash, so that she could find out why he didn't invite her.

But just then her and Daisy's attention was caught by a flock of Pidgeys, flying rather rapidly past the window of her room. Judging by the loud screeching noises made by those Pidgeys, and the fact that they seemed to be flying away from something rather rapidly, it looked like they were scared of something.

Just then, Misty's attention was caught by the slight sliver of morning sky visible from the window. The sky was colored in quite unnatural shades of magenta and violet, not exactly an everyday sight on the mornings in Cerulean City.

"That's strange," Misty muttered to herself, "Something doesn't seem to be normal over here."

She didn't know how right she was, and just how many out of normal things she was soon going to witness.

**Author Note: - Alright, so this was the prologue of the story, please review and tell me what you think about it. **

**Also, any guesses as to whom the mysterious voice in Misty's dream belonged to?**


End file.
